Schools Out Forever!
by The Type A Project
Summary: The nations haven't learned who they are yet. It takes the magical abilities of  their history instructor to show them what they are really capable of. And a book that guides the way, of course. WARNING: Multiple genderbent people.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is the first Hetalia Fanfic I've ever thought of. It's got magic, fear and the struggles of the nations in their everyday life.**

**Basically, the nations have lost their memories and belive that they are normal kids. It takes their history instructor to show them their true identities. And the book that Merlin created to hold the eternal history of the world.**

* * *

><p><em>The wind flew past him, as if trying to hold him back from defending the book of secrets.<em>

_He was a clutzy, idiotic boy who had suffered the most of his pain when he was born. Morganna had cursed him with this job, and his job was to protect the book with his life._

_It was only four summers ago that he had begun this mission, and he would use it until now._

_His sister, Peeta, was riding on the back of their horse, gripping his clothes tightly. She was silent, only calling out when she feared the horsemen were gaining on them._

_The horse was hit with an arrow, and him and Peeta went tumbling to the ground._

"_Peeta, we're going to have to face this mission on foot." He grabbed his sister's hand, and tucking the book under his cloak, he continued to run away._

"_Arthur!"  
><em>

"_I know, Peeta, just keep going!"_

"_Arthur!"_

"_Hold on…"_

"_ARTHUR KIRKLAND, WAKE UP, WE'RE HERE."_

* * *

><p>Arthur jolted awake just as the car stopped. They were at their new home, in the outskirts of New York City, in a small city next to a school in the mountains.<p>

"I hope you all like it here. It's a very multicultural community." Their mother explained.

Scot jumped out to stretch his legs. It hurt to get on a plane, and then get in a car and drive.

Ian frowned and packed his book away, while Nian laughed and turned his music down.

Peeta fixed what little hair she had, and hoped out. "Woah, Mum, they have a pond in our community!"

There was a pond, and by no means was it small. The community they lived in was a very well taken care of one, Arthur could tell that just by looking at it.

"This is the only gated community in the area. Most of your classmates will live in this community, most likely." Their mother explained.

"Nian, Ian, and Scott will be taking their college classes in the city. You all will be staying on campus for most of the week." She added, before they began dragging stuff in.

* * *

><p>Arthur brought the last of his things in, and looked around. The community looked dead of all children, regardless of what his mother said.<p>

He took that back when a skateboard hit him in the head.

"SORRY DUDE!"

Arthur rubbed his head.

A dishwater blonde boy ran up to him,he was laughing lightly.

"Sorry, my board sucks. It keeps slipping."

"Watch that thing before you give someone a concussion." Arthur retorted.

"Woah!"

"What?"

"You've got a British Accent!"

"And?"

"That's cool. We don't have any British people in the community! We have one for every other Euro and Asian country, but not one for the UK! Sweet, I was the first person to meet the British Kid!" The blonde cheered, completely forgetting the skateboard incident.

What was wrong with this kid?

"Oh, and my name is Alfred! I come from Virginia! We moved here when my mother and father got divorced, and that was six years ago. So, I kind of know everyone." The blonde smiled, and laughed his annoying laugh.

"Great, well, I'm going to read a book." Arthur turned on his heels, hoping that he could exit the conversation.

"Wait. Do you want to meet everyone? They're down at the community's recreation center." He pointed in the direction of a tall building across the pond. "Just to meet everyone, ya know?"

"Well, my mum might not approve." Arthur tried to use that excuse, but his mother wasn't going to let him get away with it.

"Sure. The socialization will be good for you."

'Geez. Thanks mummy.' Arthur thought sadly.

Alfred cheered and smiled, before dragging him across the pond.

* * *

><p><strong>So, the other countries will be introduced next chapter, and the plot will be revealed, I think.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**The next chapter is here. I want to update this as much as possible, because I like this one a lot.**

**So, let's get's started.**

* * *

><p>"Well, here we are." Alfred announced as he flung open the door. The hallway was dead.<p>

"That's great. Can I go home now?" Arthur muttered.

Alfred shook his head. "No way. We're just getting started. C'mon."

The hallway had many subdivisions, and a new sport in each room.

"Ah, there they are." Alfred said, looking into a room. "Tiina and Berwald are in there. Tiina's the top ice skater in the area, and Berwald's her partner. She can also whoop anyone's ass at hockey, if you give her a chance. Heck, she murdered my brother Matt one day."

Arthur frowned, "You have a brother?"

Alfred opened the door, "Oh, I didn't mention Matthew? Well, yeah. I've got a twin brother. I'm older by six minutes."

Arthur walked in to be blasted by a music track. A boy and a girl were on the ice, dressed in their uniforms, ready to skate.

(.com/watch?v=g7I5HyqHcJ8 up until 1:50, Then imagine two skaters fighting on ice, Tiina being more dominate, and then at 2:19 Berwald grabbing her and making her spin around in a circle for him multiple times.)

"They're good." Arthur said, watching the two walk off the ice.

"Hey guys!" Alfred called to the two.

Tiina smiled, "Hello, Alfred. Nice to see you."

Berwald straight-faced, "H'llo."

Arthur smiled, "You two did wonderful. I couldn't understand the song, so could you tell me what the routine was about?"

Tiina nodded, "It's the battle between light and darkness. Throughout the routine, Light is more dominate, which is me, if you couldn't tell by my outfit. Then Darkness challenges the light, and the never-ending fight begins. In the end, Dark takes control of the light, but the light continues to fight none-the-less."

Berwald just nodded.

Arthur nodded his head, "Well, it's a good idea."

Tiina just smiled happily, "Wait. You're knew, aren't you?"

Arthur nodded.

"I'm sensing an accent." Tiina responded.

"British."

"Ah! I'm Finnish." She answered. "And Berwald is Swedish."

Arthur looked at the metal dog stags hanging around her neck. "Military?"

Tiina sighed, "EX-military."

Arthur just shook his head, "Parent or parents quit?"

"I …guess you could call it that." Tiina looked like she was getting tears in her eyes as she was speaking.

Arthur quirked an eyebrow, "Guess?"

"It's… like he eternally ended his military career." Tiina sighed, "And any other career."

"I don't understand." Arthur answered.

"He…Infantry 36th division… they all went down when a bomb hit them. He…it was supposed to be his last service…and it was…but he didn't come home."

Arthur frowned, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

Tiina smiled sadly, "No, don't worry about it. People ask all the time. I'm used to it."

Arthur just nodded, "Well, we'll leave you two to rehearse or whatever."

* * *

><p>The next room they visited was a shooting room. Inside, a boy with medium long blond hair was shooting his pistol at a target.<p>

A female look alike to him was standing outside.

"Hey Lili, and Vash is in there, I see." Alfred smiled as he greeted the girl.

Lili laughed, "Hello, Al. He's been in there shooting targets for the past fifty minutes. It sucks."

Vash put down the rifle, and waved lightly to Alfred and Arthur.

* * *

><p>They walked on, hearing and seeing all sorts of commotion in the rooms.<p>

"C'mon, Liet, it will be, like , totally fun." A blonde boy cheered as they walked down the hallway.

"That's great, Felicks, but my step-mom said…" A brunette was speaking before he was cut off.

"I think we should." The blonde, named Felicks, smiled lightly.

"Hey, Felicks, and Toris." Alfred yelled.

Felicks laughed, "Hey, Al!"

Toris bowed his head politely, "Hello, Alfred."

Alfred grinned, "What are you guys here for? I thought your mother didn't allow anything fun, Toris."

Toris shrugged, "It's my step-mom, and you're right."

Felicks cut in, "We came here to, like , chill, and swim, but TORIS is too afraid of his buzz kill step-mom catching him."

Alfred sighed, "Well, you two go ahead and figure that out, I'm going to go see if I can find Francis."

Arthur wrinkled his eyebrows, "Francis?"

Alfred nodded, "Francis. He used to live in Paris."

Arthur frowned. Great. More French people.

It was then that another memory fell into his mind.

* * *

><p><em>It was hot out on the field. He was standing by a tree, silently cursing the French man for screwing up his hair.<em>

"_I can't believe that Bastard decided to have his way with my hair. I should have asked one of the Southern countries to cut it. It would have been a lot easier." He scoffed, fixing his hair._

_His hair looked the same as it did before he wanted to grown it out, and the French man decided to ruin it._

_Damn, he wanted to kill that bloody arse._

"_FRANCIS BONNEFOY, YOU WILL BURN IN HELL!"_

* * *

><p>Arthur snapped out of it, and frowned as he did.<p>

Alfred found this 'Francis' he was looking for, and the minute he stepped out of the room, Arthur wanted to kill him.

Because the person who came out of the room was an older version of the one in his memory.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's it for this chapter. The next chapter will have A flashback from the Soviet Union, and maybe from the Kolmer Union.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I know everyone has been waiting on this, and I'm really sorry I couldn't update sooner. I was at a band competition last weekend, and I did great. All my friends got superiors like me, except for a boy named Alex. I felt really bad for him, especially after he worked so hard.**

**But. Whatever, it's time to start the story.**

* * *

><p>Arthur couldn't believe it. This 'Francis' was the same as the French boy he was rambling on about in his vision. But, he was certain he had never met the man before, had he?<p>

Obviously, Francis recognized him, because his expression went from Somewhat cheerful, to surprised, to lost in thought.

" Alfred. who is this?" He asked in his expected(In which Arthur questioned why he expected that) French accent.

"This is the new British kid, Arthur." Alfred explained.

" New, But I swear I've seen him before." Francis said softly.

" Well, you used to live in France, maybe you met Arthur there." Alfred said, " After all. there is not enough space between the countries over there."

" Don't you know your Geography, git?" Arthur spat, "There is a body of water between France and England."

" Well, have you ever been to Paris?" Francis asked.

" No, have you ever been to London?" Arthur asked back.

" Never." Francis sighed.

* * *

><p>They dropped the subject and kept walking through the indoor sports complex.<p>

" Hey. how about a quick game of Futbal before we leave?" Francis suggested, grabbing a soccer ball out of the bin.

"Ugh, wrong ball dude, and I don't have my helmet." Alfred answered.

" They use a helmet when they play Futbal, wow, American's are so weird." Arthur laughed.

" Wrong Futbal, Alfred. He's talking about what you would call soccer." Francis said.

" Oh, yeah, I'm game."

* * *

><p>While leaving, after a match in which Arthur kicked their butts, they heard piano music.<p>

" Who plays the piano?" Arthur asked.

Francis smiled, " Viveka, our good friend. She can play pretty much anything. Her uncle is rich, but, if you ask me, he's a little bit phsyco."

Alfred nodded, " Yeah. Talk about weirdest parents in the world."

" Well, shouldn't she head home soon, it is getting late." Arthur looked at his watch, it was 7:00, and he hadn't eaten yet. And, after a long day of moving and setting, and barely eating, he was hungry.

"Naw. No one here heads home by curfue. Our parents know we're here, and as long as we're in bed the next day, they don't care how late we come home." Alfred answered, " Well, as long as you don't count Toris, Eduard, and Raivis."

" Who?" Arthur asked.

" The brown haired boy you met earlier, Toris, has brothers. Their step mother is really strict, and the get in serious trouble if they're not home in time."

" Step mother?"

" Yeah, she runs the house hold. Toris, his mother died when Raivis, the youngest brother was born. Then their father got in trouble for domestic murder. He was found guilty, and is now in prison. He hasn't seen his day in court yet, but he will one day , and when he does, Toris and Eduard will have to quit the lying game and tell the truth." Alfred explained.

" And the youngest one?" Arthur asked.

"Has brain damage, and can barely speak." Francis answered, " And when he does, it is barely audible."

* * *

><p>They walked out, and went across the lake. Arthur frowned, he caught sight of his sister floating a boat across the lake with someone else, but couldn't make the person out clearly.<p>

" Peeta, we need to go home!" Arthur called.

The person, who he could see as a boy, got up and said a few words before leaving.

" Peeta, who was that." He asked his sister when he met up with her.

" That was Raivis, he's Latvian. He's got two older brothers, and when I told him I have four, he almost passed out!" She laughed.

" Raivis actually TALKED to you. And you could understand it?" Francis asked

Peeta nodded, " Yeah. Why?"

" Well, that's odd." Alfred sighed, " Aw well. to each their own."

* * *

><p>Later that night, after dinner, Arthur lay in bed. He needed to remember something, but what?<p>

He looked outside to see the rain coming down on the window pane. Yes, now he remembered. He remembered everything about Alfred and Francis…

* * *

><p><em>It was raining that day, too. The rain beating down Arthur as he knelt in the mud, on the verge of tears. " Britain, I'm not your little brother anymore. I am an equal to you, and am independent. All I want is my freedom. This never needed to come to war!" Alfred yelled.<em>

_Arthur, in his last attempt to fight, got up off the ground, and charged at him. Off guard, Alfred's rifle went flying from his trying to block and failing._

" _If this is a joke, Alfred, it's not funny. In fact, I think your punishment should be death." Arthur put the gun point right to Alfred's chest._

" _Shoot me. If you think this is a game, then shoot me and be done with it!" Alfred stated. " But, be sure to know that even though you might not have to deal with me, you'll have to deal with my people. We wanted freedom and the country wont rest until we get it."_

_Arthur fell to the ground. His little brother knew how to play with his mind, and that was what was scary. He dropped the gun at Alfred's feet, and held his arms up in surrender._

_Alfred stayed still for a few moments, before yelling back to his troops. _

_They cheered, and ran away yelling freedom as loud as they could._

* * *

><p><strong>So. scratch what I said about the Kolmer and Soviet unions having flashbacks, I've decided to change that and save it till later.<strong>

**Anyway, thanks to all of you who favorited my story and reviewed on it. So far, it's the story with the highest review count I think, so thanks.**

**Oh, and if you liked this chapter, review and I'll have the next one up as soon as possible.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, there's this Italian Guy in my Music Lesson…Nevermind.**

**But, here's the update for School's out Forever! And my Uncle comes in town… I forgot when. Oh well.**

**And I'm going to be frickin tired tomorrow for our Band , I don't care, I'll just tell my friends, Shelby, Nolan, David, and Jamison to wake me up if I fall asleep.**

**But, all is well, people, all is well.**

* * *

><p>The first day of school was rough for most of the kids. Alfred looked like a train had hit him at 100 mph and he was ready to fall to the floor and cry himself to sleep.<p>

Arthur met some of the other kids. One scary Russian girl named Anya, One Greecian girl who sleeps a lot, A japanese guy with a lot of manners, and the same French Man Whore he had met on the first day here.

But, they all had the same homeroom. Mr. Hiller, the World History Teacher for their grade, was everyone's homeroom. The school was huge, but as far as rooms go, there was only one teacher for each subject per grade.

Arthur took the seat in the corner, and Peeta sat next to him. Alfred was talking to everyone who came through the door. Francis was flirting. And more kids kept walking in.

After everyone sat down, a mid aged man, drinking coffee, sat down. " Okay, welcome to homeroom. I'm Mr. Hiller."

Everyone muttered hello. Mr. Hiller shrugged, " So, since I've known most of you because you came here before. We need to do some things before getting started. First of all, Vash, hand me your backpack."

Vash, who Arthur recognized as the boy who was shooting the gun at the Rec. Center on the first day, came up to the front of the room, and handed over his backpack.

After did a search for guns, which he found almost a dozen, he patted Vash down just to find two more. He then sent Vash back to his seat.

He picked up the clipboard for role. He began calling names out, and ll the kids answered. But one name in particular threw Arthur off. _Antonio Hernando Carriedo ._

* * *

><p><em>There was water everywhere. They were on a ship, A pirate ship to be more exact. He was laughing as he saw a boy with brown hair suffer under the hands of his crew.<em>

" _Are you done yet, England?" The boy panted, England spat out like poison when he said it._

_Arthur approached the boy, and smiled, took his sword, and cut a deep gash down his neck, " No, Antonio, I'm just getting started."_

_The crew was cheering, and Arthur found himself screaming, "We have defeated Spain!"_

* * *

><p>" Arthur Kirkland!"<p>

"Huh, HERE!" He yelled, coming out of his flashback.

"Well, I can tell who's going to daydream most of the time."

He continued down the role, " Toris Braginski-Galante?"

" Here." Toris whispered.

" Eduard Braginski- Galante?"

" It's just Galante." A blonde stood.

"But, it says.."

" I don't care."

" Fine. Raivis Galante?"

" Here.." A soft voice whispered.

Mr. Hiller looked all the kids over one last time, " The first question is… If you had the chance to change your fate, would you?"

* * *

><p><strong>This is crap. Forgive me.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I got bored. We had our EOM this morning. The Band Director for Bozeman Middle and High School almost hit me when he was talking about accents. That's what I get for sitting in the front.**

* * *

><p>Arthur was the only one to hear the question.<p>

"Change my fate?" He whispered. Peeta looked over at him, " What are you muttering on about, brother?"

Arthur shrugged, " Nothing."

The bell rang, and was everyone besides Peeta and Ravis's First period. Since they were a couple grades younger, they had the same schedule.

Arthur walked up to , and tapped him on the shoulder.

", I need to ask you something." He said.

Mr. Hiller turned, made a 'Hm?' noise, and then went back to writing on the chalkboard.

"What did you mean by change my fate?" Arthur asked silently. The chalk in Mr. Hiller's hand snapped, and he began to shake all over.

"?" He asked, hoping he hadn't said anything to anger his teacher.

"It's you."

"Pardon?"

"It's you. I should have known."

"What's me?"

"You are the ignition." Mr. Hiller powerwalked to his desk, where he found a small pin with the british flag and latin words on it. " You held the book in your past life."

", I don't understand…"

"Arthur, you are the one I've been searching for my whole lifetime! AND I 'VE LIVED FOR CENTURIES!" Mr. Hiller laughed, and then began humming the melody to a song called 'Happy Days'.

"I don't think that's possible." Arthur whispered. What was up with his World History Instructor, he was weirder than Alfred.

"So it is this group. I knew since I met Alfred that this year's class would be special. I knew you were the ones." Mr. Hiller ripped open a wooden box in his desk to reveal a million pins like the one he had given Arthur, except with the flags of other countries.

"Mr. Hiller, I still don't understand!" He yelled.

"You all will represent the countries of the world." Mr. Hiller laughed, and then ran his fingers through his hair. "You will be England."

"But, that's impossible."

"Merlin made nothing impossible."

"Merlin?" Arthur knew this guy was insane. Merlin didn't exist. Merlin was from MYTHOLOGY! He was never a REAL person.

"Yes. He created the book of the world. The book you were meant to guard." He handed Arthur a black leather book. "The book that's been in my hands for the last hundred centuries."

"So, what does this deal with me, anyway?" Arthur asked, getting a little annoyed.

"You are going to guide them, you are going to lead them, and, more importantly, you are going to unite them after millions of years of bloodshed." Mr. Hiller pinned the British flag on Arthur's chest.

It was then that it all came back to him. Blood on his chest, tears In his eyes, and a million years of pain.

"I don't want to be mean, but, I'm going to say this, and react as naturally as possible." Mr. Hiller spoke, "_Ring around the rosies, pocket full of posies, ashes, ashes we all fall down."_

If Arthur was in his right mind, he would have made a comment about how dumb it was to recite a childs program in a high school history class, but he wasn't. He started crying. The only time he ever got a long with Francis…

* * *

><p><em>Francis had him propped on his arm, and he was crying. <em>

"_Angleterre, please don't leave the world, Mon Cher." He brushed some of the fallen, sweat laden bangs out of Arthur's eyes, " Just keep exhaling"_

"_Francis…" His voice was raspy, unlike his normal voice._

"_Don't speak, you need to save your energy to fight this illness of yours." Francis gently held a cup of water to his lips, " Just keep breathing._

_But Arthur didn't listen, he whispered softly, "Ring…around the rosies, _

_Pocket…full of Posies_

_Ashes…_

_Ashes…_

_I fall down…"_

_After that it went blank._

* * *

><p>Arthur was jolted by Mr. Hiller out of the nightmare. Mr. Hiller smiled, "You are the one. Welcome back, England."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So, this was a long chapter, sort of. Anyway, sorry I haven't updated, ive been lazy. Oh, and for those of you who arent history buffs, ill tell you where the flashback is from.<strong>

**In England, during the medieval times, a deadly illness called the plague went around. It killed millions. The poem, ring around the rosies, is a poem written about the plague.'Ring around the rosies' because the plague victims had red circle on their skin, 'Pocket full of posies' because they used to stuff posies in the bodies of the dead plague victims, and people carried them around for cleanliness, and 'Ashes…Ashes..' because the bodies of the dead were burned to prevent the spread of illness.**

**But, review if you like it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Im back! And with a new installment! And guess what? This story is Baltic!Family centric.**

**Yes, I make their lives miserable, but, hey, who doesn't on ? **

* * *

><p>Eduard could hear his footsteps, and he felt his heart beating to the point where it was going to come out of his chest. He was holding Raivis' hand, who was shaking. Toris held the papers tight to his chest.<p>

They were in the hallway leading to the courtroom, where they would be the first three witnesses.

Eduard sighed, their lives didn't have to be this way. Their mother, who everyone vaguely remembers, shouldn't have died. Their father, who everyone knew well, shouldn't be in Jail. And they shouldn't have a evil stepmom. But, they do, because Life seemed to hate them.

They were led in by the state lawyer, who they were helping, and were seated where they could see their father. He was sitting, surprisingly calm at the desk. He didn't acknowledge them, but Eduard didn't want him to.

When all the people were there, they began the case.

"Mr. Tivolias Galante' is charged with 2nd Degree murder, attempted murder of a child, five accounts of child abuse, and abuse of Hallucinogenics and alcohol."

The defense opened with the best cover up they could think of, he was drunk and high when he tried to drown Raivis, and that the mother died of being weak after Raivis' birth. Eduard felt angered that they were trying to point the finger at the youngest, because it was not his fault.

Then the Prosecutor began with the witness testimonies.

"The Prosecution calls Eduard Galante' to the stand."

Eduard walked up to the stand, not looking at any of the eyes who watching him. Whispers rose in the Court Room, but he ignored them.

He swore to tell the truth, and then took a seat.

"What is your relation to the Defense?" the Prosecutor asked.

"I'm the oldest son." Eduard answered.

"Age?"

"I am 16."

"Okay, well, tell us about the time when your father tried to drown your little brother."

Eduard sighed, "I was six. He said he was going to give Raivis a bath, but when he placed his under water, he shoved him down and held him there. Raivis was crying, but he continued to hold him there."

"So what did you do?"

"I hit him with a bottle of soap."

"And how old was Raivis?"

"He was almost 4"

"When you hit Your father with the bottle of soap, did it knock him out?"

"No."

"And you pulled Raivis out of the water."

"Yes."

"Was he still alive?"

"Yes, but he was coughing up blood, so we took him to my friend Tiina's house. Her mother is an infant Nurse."

"Okay. That's enough for that case, how about your mother?"

"I don't remember her."

"Anything?"

"Sorry, but no."

"Alright. Thank you Eduard."

"Wait." The Defense attorney stopped him before he left the stand.

"Yes."Eduard responded.

"Do you love your father?" The defense attorney asked.

The Judge hit the gable on the wood, "That is-" I cant answer that question." Eduard cut in. "I loved my father, but the man sitting in that seat….he is not my father."

* * *

><p>Toris was called right after. His testimony was the same. It was Raivis that had the most interesting one.<p>

"The defense wants to let the prosecution know that Raivis Galante' is not capable of taking the stand." The Defense Attorney, who they had learned was named Mr. Sutton, informed the Jury.

"He is." Argued the Prosecution.

It took Toris delivering the test results to the Prosecution to let them know Raivis was capable.

After he swore to tell the truth, he sat and was ready to be questioned.

"Do you remember the time you were drowned?"

"No.."

"Okay, do you remember the time your mother held you?"

"My mother never held me, she died as soon as I was born."

The Defense spoke up, "So, it was, in fact, YOU who caused your mother's death?"

"OBJECTION! OBJECTION! OBJECTION! OBJECTION! OBJECTION!" Eduard spewed as soon as it was said. The Judge kept hitting the gable against the slate of wood, but it didn't shut him up.

* * *

><p>The Judge dismissed the court for the day, and they left to go home.<p>

Toris sighed, "That was a big episode, Eduard."

Eduard shrugged, "I wasn't going to let him be blamed."

Toris shrugged. He was wearing a Jacket, and a lot of the people in the court room wanted to know why a boy would be wearing a jacket in summer.

Toris didn't tell them truth, but their step mother had slashed his before. She had charred his skin, burned his neck, and more. But Toris kept quiet.

They walked home together, the three abused kids with a life of prisoners to misery. At least, that's what the television station that was covering their case called them.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it. Im doing requests for Bandroom 3j AND Schools Out Forever. If you have a character, scene, etc, you want me to draw out, ill draw it and post it on my profile, where you can copy it. Just shoot me a PM or a Review telling me what story, what scene, or character, and anything you want in the picture. I can't promise that they will be up within the first two-three days, but probably with in the week.<strong>

**Okay, so review if you like it. This goes along with an event later in the story, so I wanted to get it in. the next chapter will have some PrussAus in it, and Will be Austria Centric.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, sorry for the not updating in a while. I've had a lot going on.**

* * *

><p>The wind brushed past Viveka's face as she stared out the window. Her house was the largest out of all the ritzy homes, her uncle was a multimillionaire after all.<p>

It was a nice life, not having to do nothing but stand still, silent, and look pretty. The only way she was ever heard was when she played any of her instruments.

Even though she had a deep love for music, she hated the fact that it was the thing that killed her parents. She had heard from her uncle that they left on a plane to Austria to go to a concert when the plane crashed, killing them both. Viveka hated music for that reason, but she loved it equally. Kind of like the relationship her and her uncle share.

He was always so judgemental. It was almost like he was a little boy, and she was a doll. He would brush her hair for her, get her things ready, and even hand-escort her to places. It was embarrassing as a teenager. But, she understood that it was a bad idea to judge him. he was just trying to keep her safe.

Elijah He'dvery was a boy in her school. His family came from Hungary, also a ritzy family. He was good, nice, somewhat kind. But, he was just like her uncle, judgemental, and loved to baby her.

The only person who didn't baby her was Gilbert Beilschmidt. He was somewhat pushy, but he knew the limits, and would always have her back. Even though she hadn't mentioned it to him, she knew that he had followed her home one time. It was the day she had gotten into a fight with Elijah. He hit her across the face, and apologized for it…never. Gilbert wanted to carry her books for her, or something. But she wanted to imagine it never happened. But, he went off into the woods, but followed her.

She picked up her violin and began the walk to school.

* * *

><p>She got home later that day. She didn't have much homework. So, she went to go play her piano.<p>

Her uncle had just gotten home from work.

"Viveka?"

"Yes, Uncle?"

"I think you've gained weight."

"Is that so?"

Her uncle sighed, " Viveka, Viveka, Viveka,how may times must I tell you this?"

Viveka sighed, "I don't know."

Her uncle rolled his eyes, " Well, Viveka, I've told you to lose it. It's dangerous to get over 100 pounds, you know."

Viveka just nodded.

* * *

><p>Viveka was resting on her bed. she had done her homework. She had practiced, so now she was going to bed.<p>

It was raining outside. _It was raining that day._

_She was flung on the ground by a Nazi soldier. "You just don't listen" he barked. " You are useless, if you weren't a nation, I would've thrown you in the showers a long time ago."_

_She began crying, "Please give me my Violin…"_

_The soldier laughed, " You crying for an instrument? I would be crying for a weapon if I were you. You stupid-" he was dead, drenched in blood. A bullet had got him from behind._

_The soldier behind him had his hat pulled over his hair and eyes, so she couldn't see him._

_But, she never knew who it was until the end._

_Gilbert Beilschmidt. Prussia. The one who claimed to want her dead. He saved her that day._

* * *

><p>There was a quiet knocking on the window to her room. Outside, a shadowy figure sat on the tree.<p>

She opened the window cautiously.

It was Gilbert. He was drenched, but it was him, alright.

"Hey, Specs."

"Gilbert, what are you doing?" Viveka let him into her room. She shuffled around, trying to find a towel.

"My mutter's working the night shift at the Police Station. Ludwig's out studying for a test at the library, and I don't have my key. Can I stay here until Ludwig calls?" Gilbert asked.

She tossed him a towel from her bathroom. It was pink.

"Ugh, pink. I'm not Francis." Gilbert sighed, but dried his white hair with it anyway.

Viveka nodded, " You can stay. I don't care."

Gilbert smiled, " Yes. Thank you specs."

She laid down and closed her eyes. The next feeling she had was that of a warm body next to her.

She craked her eyes open, "Gilbert?"

Gilbert smirked, " Yes?"

"Why are you sleeping in my bed?"

"'Cause I'm awesome."

She just nodded, too tired to object, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>And scene.<strong>

**Aw, Viveka, you're cheating on Elijah with Gilbert! Do it. Gilbert's ten times more awesome!**

**So, I wrote this little thing in my last update. If you want to see a scene from any of my stories drawn out, shoot me a PM or a Review, telling me what scene, what story, what chapter, and what characters are involved.**

**Thanx! Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well another update. I've gotta get better at updating. **

**This chapter will focus on the Baltic family, and is in celebration of getting at least 10 reviews! I know it's not much, but I become a total spaz at reviews, and had a total Italy fit when I saw all the reviews I got this story and bandroom 3J.**

**Thanx for reading, and for most of you, reviewing.**

* * *

><p>Everyone in the neighborhood knew about an abandoned mansion on the corner of the Europe street and Asia Avenue. It was old, falling apart at the seems, and no one dared to go in there.<p>

Except for Raivis.

He hid there most of the time. the darkness was welcoming, and the old sounds seemed to entertain him.

One day, he took Toris and Eduard there to look at it.

"See, it's not haunted. It's just dark." Raivis explained.

Toris sighed, "Who do you suppose lived here?"  
>Eduard lifted a small medal that was broken on the ground. It had strange writing on it, but the medal was nothing but familiar to the boy. He had seen it before, somewhere. It seemed like something from a dream, or a long lost memory.<p>

Raivis just shrugged.

* * *

><p>Toris traveled up stairs to see if he could find any proof of the old owners.<p>

He stepped on the third stair.

"_USELESS! Utterly useless!"_

He snapped back to what he hoped was reality.

"I must be going crazy." He sighed. He swore he heard someone yelling at him.

He got to the top of the staircase, and looked down.

"_So, you wouldn't mind if I pushed you and you fell to your death, DA?"_

Toris shook his head. He turned to look all around him. No one was here, and his siblings were all downstairs. The first voice sounded like his step-brother Belan. The other one sounded like her step-sister Anya.

He continued walking through the upper layer, several other memories coming into mind. Voices ranging from Eduard to Belan. They were so realistic, sometimes he called out for Eduard to make sure he was still downstairs.

Then he walked into the end room. And his vision blurred over.

"_I refuse to wear this accursed symbol any longer." Eduard yelled at Anya. "I'm not communist, and not dumb."_

"_You will stay, because I give you no other choices." Anya answered bluntly._

"_I refuse." Eduard wouldn't take no as an answer._

_That's when the blood spilled._

"EDUARD!"

"What!" Eduard called out.

Toris held his breath, he thought Eduard was dead or really injured.

Eduard sighed, "We need to find Raivis and leave. This place is getting to be too wierd."

Toris nodded, "And, we need to get home. We need to rest up for the final day in court tommorow."

Eduard and Toris walked through the house, some memories flashing back to them. They found Raivis in the shed behind the house, holding a shovel. "This is where Belan killed me."

"You're alive , Raivis, and Belan can't kill you." Eduard answered stunned by his brother's words.

" No, not now. but, a long time ago, he killed me, here. he hit my head with the shovel. You don't remember?" Raivis stared at the shovel, and his tone didnt change.

"And who told you this?" Toris asked.

"Momma." Raivis answered calmly. " She speaks to me, and tells me things. She tells me what to do when I'm sad, or when i'm in the hospital, or when i'm angry at Step-mommy."

"Rai, i think your hallucinating-"NO! it's momma, she's here." Raivis cut in.

"Anyway, Raivis, we need to go home." Toris muttered.

Raivis put the shovel down, and sighed. " Okay."

* * *

><p>They left the shed and traveled back through the house. Right before they left, they found a chest in the main room. Eduard opened it, and found a blue uniform. Toris picked up the green uniform. Raivis picked the red uniform.<p>

Eduard went to the other room to put his on. it was nice, and it was hard to believe the previous owners just abandoned nice formal clothing like this.

he zipped the shirt up, and it seemed to be a perfect fit.

after putting on the pants, he looked in the mirror.

"Esti Vabariik" he whispered, "I see you now."

* * *

><p>Toris, across the hall had just finished his uniform, it was also a perfect fit.<p>

"Lietuva." he whispered, " Little boy, where have you been?"

Raivis smilled, the uniform was big on him, but he still liked it.

* * *

><p>"Latvijas!" he yelled happily " Hello!"<p>

They regrouped, and as they walked out carrying their old clothes, Toris, Eduard, and Raivis all said, "I think we lived here."

* * *

><p><strong>So, for those of you who don't know what the three are saying at the end, here you go.<strong>

**Esti Vabariik-Estonia(Official name in Estonian)**

**Lietuva- Lithuania( Official name in Lithuanian)**

**Latvijas- Latvia( Official name in Latvian)**

**Also, a special message to the Dangerous One, Who's making a movie for film class next year! And, the Dangerous one is using my story for it! I can't wait to see it, and read the script!**


	9. Chapter 9

**School is Over!**

**Yeah, well, actually, we get out at 11:30 tommorow. But, today was the last FULL day of school.**

**And on Friday, I'm going to Deland, Florida. I've got a Bowling Tournament.**

**So, for those of you waiting for this update, here it is.**

* * *

><p>Arthur had given up on finding normalcy in his life.<p>

'_So, I'm Arthur Kirkland, the representative of England. I've been alive for millions of years, but I lost my memories when I was hiding the book during WW2. Everyone else lost their memories somehow. And, fill in the time with us sleeping, and then being reincarnated into children.' _Arthur thought.

Scot walked in, holding a pile of books. He looked at his brother, who was staring off into space. A cup of tea was set in front of him, probably cold now.

"A'right. What's Wrong, lad?" Scot asked, looking at his little brother.

Arthur frowned, "Nothing, Scotland-I mean, Scot!" he stood, and opened the back door. "I need to go for a walk."

Scot shook his head, wondering what was wrong with his brother lately. He knew Arthur was strange, but this wasn't like him at all.

"Just let him be, Scot." Ian came out of the hall way, carrying a book.

"Yeah." Scot breathed out.

* * *

><p>Gilbert smiled over at Viveka. He was standing on the tree outside her window, hoping her uncle wouldn't come home soon.<p>

She opened the window to let him in, "Hello, Gilbert."

He grinned his cheesy grin, "Hey, Specs."

The sat, and chatted for the next hour. It was when they heard the shutting of the door of her uncles car did they panic.

"I'll leave out the window." He said, but he noticed that her uncle was right outside, talking to a couple girls before they entered the house together.

"Hide, in my closet." She forced him in there.

A few minutes later, her uncle came up to check on her. "Hello, Viveka, it's very nice to see you studying."

"Yes, Uncle of course."

He shut the door, and Viveka came to get Gilbert out.

"Well, specs, your closet is the weirdest closet I've ever seen. You have INSTRUMENTS in there!" He yelled, gesturing to the saxophone and clarinet in the corner.

"So," she rolled her eyes, "I assume you can't see what's in your closet because it's so messy."

"Yeah." He sighed in admittance, "your right."

* * *

><p>Tiina held her mother's hand as they walked to the memorial ceremony. It had been 8 years since he died, and she hated it. This was the first time Tiina Vanamoinen, little miss happy-go-lucky, hated her life. But, she was smiling, wasn't she? No, that was fake, but no one else could see that.<p>

What was worse, they had caught her father's death on camera. No, not another pilot, Plane 678903, her FATHER. So whenever they talked about it on the news they replayed that video, OVER AND OVER. She had seen the video so many times, it was in permanently embedded in her brain.

The ceremony, basically to recognize anyone who had ever died in the military, was boring. She rolled her eyes at the corny speech.

She heard a slight rustle in the leaves behind her. She deemed it nothing. Just a squirrel, or something, looking for food. But the rustling continued, and each time it seemed to get closer to her.

She looked around for a way to protect herself. She found the security gaurds at a table, and one had put his gun on the floor. She could use that, just in case. Her father had always told her that you never pursue something unarmed.

So, when the guard went up to refill his drink, and the others weren't paying attention, she crawled over and got it. Then standing up, she ran away into the woods.

Her father had taught her how to protect herself with a gun. So, this wouldn't be a problem, right?

Running into whatever direction the rustling was, she had not fired the gun yet. She didn't know how much ammunition was in the gun.

But then she stopped, even though she didn't want to. Before her was something, not human, and somewhat scary. It looked like a person, but was much shorter and was black. It was purple and grey mist coming off of it. She fired the gun. The bullet went right through the thing. She fired again, and yet again the thing avoided it.

But then, she looked at the pin their history teacher had given them. It had the flag of Finland. It started glowing and she yelled, "Olen Tiina Vanamoinen, ja olen Suomessa. Pelkaatte minun ikuinen vahvuus!"

Her clothes change to what looked like the finnish WW2 uniform. The gun grew to the pint were it was over her shoulder.

She pointed at the thing and fired, and this time it took it out. She walked back to the ceremony, and she had changed back to her dress and the gun returned to normal.

Upon walking back, she heard more rustling. She ran into the bushes, just to come in contact with a person.

"'h, S'rry,T'ina!" Berwald helped her up.

"Berwald, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Try'ng t' f'nd ya." He answered.

"Oh, well, I was headed back." she answered.

* * *

><p>"On the charge of 1st degree murder, we hereby find the defendant not guilty."<p>

A pause.

"On the charge of 2nd degree murder, we hereby find the defendant guilty."

Another pause.

"On the charge of attempted murder of a minor, we hereby find the defendant guilty."

A pause again.

"On the charges of child abuse, we hereby find the defendant not guilty."

Suspense building up.

"And, on the charge of abuse of hallucinogenics, we hereby find the defendant not guilty."  
>Everyone clapped, but Eduard shook his head. The jury had judged wrong.<p>

But, he hoped he would never have to see his face again.

"Wait, Eduard, does this mean that daddy is coming home?" Raivis asked.

Eduard shook his head, "No, he has to face at least 30 years in jail, I think."

Then the judge announced the time.

Life.

He had to spend Life in jail.

Eduard smiled to himself, like he's crazy.

"And he thought he could get away." He whispered.

Then he clapped, and stood, and was the only one doing that.

Then he yelled out, "FINALLY, YOU GET WHAT YOU DESERVE, YOU BASTARD!

They dismissed the court and Eduard left with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, an extra long chapter, covering at least ten characters.<strong>

**Since I'll be at State Tournament this weekend, I might not be able to update or at least post. So, I present an extra long chapter. I hope you all like it.**

**Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Now I'm home, the tournament was fun. I don't think I placed, but I hung out with all the kids at the hotel. My rival was asleep during the game of cards, since we were in his room. Then Jonathan tried to wake him up by trying to shove a pen up his butt. Then he freaked out, but went right back to sleep.**

**I cried when it was over, and gave my rival a hug. I get to see him again tonight at practice, and now ,we are gonna be rivals again. For the tournament we pretended to be friends, but now, I'm gonna kick his ass into next week. And, maybe Jonathan can try and stick a pen up it again?**

**So, with that note aside, it's time to get the story rolling. The past chapters have been introducing the point, but now the actual story begins.**

* * *

><p>Arthur hated math class. The teacher was annoying, she was always in their business, and the work was easy.<p>

Right now, she had called Alfred to the board to solve for x in the equation 36=3x-54

"um, six?" Alfred answered.

"No." She answered. " , did you even do your homework?"

"Yeah, sure." Alfred answered. "22, no 23, no, um…40?"

"Would you like to ask the assistance of one of your classmates?" She tapped her foot in annoyance, "I suggest you do, because I have a feeling we'll be here all day, Mr. Jones."

"I call on Arthur." He said.

Arthur didn't even look up. "30."

"Correct, Mr. Kirkland, may I ask why you look so, well, bored?" she crossed her arms.

"I came from Britain. In Britain, we knew how to do this in Kindergarten." Arthur sighed.

"Okay, What's pi?" She asked, "And I want the full number."

"It's yummy!"Alfred yelled, "I like Apple Pie the best!"

"No, not PIE. PI, like the estimated circumference of a circle?" Arthur sighed.

"Oh, wait so I can't eat it?" Alfred sighed, looking down.

"No, Alfred." Arthur looked back at his teacher, " It is a never ending number, but in your American math books, you use 3.14. However, I'm used to 3.14159265."

The bell rang, and everyone left in a hurry.

"Wait, Mr. Kirkland, may I see you?"

He turned, "Yes."

"I know you have the book." She said, coldly.

"What book?" He played dumb.

"Don't pull an Alfred on me, Mr. Kirkland." She sighed, "I know Hiller gave you the book."

"Well he gave me a History textbook." Arthur continued.

"Oh, not just a textbook. He gave you Merlins Book. I want it , give it to me." Arthur's eyes widened and he ran out the door. He didn't stop until he reached Mr. Hillers room.

* * *

><p>"Huh, Arthur, what's wrong?" Mr. Hiller saw the panicked Brit and turned around.<p>

"What is going on! Mrs. Wickette knows about the book! You never told me that! And why does she want it so badly?" Arthur hugged the book to his chest, and slid down the back of the door. He felt weak on the inside, physically and mentally. Why him? Out of all the Arthurs in the world, why was HE the one meant to do this?

Mr. Hiller sighed, "Oh, Arthur. She is the leader of the group that wants the book to control the World. I'm the good side that wants to keep the book away from them. Arthur, in this world, there will always be evil. But, you have to be able to stand up to those evils and destroy them."

"But, why me?" he said quietly.

"Merlin saw it in you. In your blood, in your fear, in everything about you. He knew you were the one. Out of all the boys in the WORLD he selected the past incarnation in you. He wanted to protect you, Arthur. Not only because he was your teacher, but because he saw your abilities. You reminded him of the king."

"But, im not King Arthur! None of this can be real!"He threw the book on the ground. "I'm an average teenage boy. I am NOT England. I am NOT a guardian of some stupid book. And I am MOST DEFINENTLY NOT doing this ANYMORE!" He picked the book back up and opened it. "Okay, so if this book is so bloody important, then what happens when I do this!" he tore a page out. "Does the American Revolution disappear? Or does it even matter?" he tore out a few more pages.

"Arthur, it doesn't matter how many pages you tear out." Mr. Hiller sighed, "Look at the floor."

The pages had resewn themselves back into the book. Arthur couldn't believe it.

"Merlin came prepared." Mr. Hiller laughed.

Arthur slammed his head against the door. He felt water down his face.

"Now, don't cry Arthur. It's okay, really. It will be alright. It takes some time to get used to it, but you will." He grabbed Arthur's hand and led him over to his desk. "Dry it up, Lad."

But Arthur couldn't. He knew that Mrs. Wickette wouldn't stop until she got that book. He was putting Alfred, Peeta, Scot, Nian, and Ian in danger. He was putting himself in serious danger.

So, Arthur sat there, crying his eyes out at his desk. He didn't stop when Francis, Alfred, and Peeta started talking to him. he didn't stop when it was time for them to go home.

Arthur Kirkland cried all the way home and to his room. He cried during dinner, and cried even harder when Scot pestered him about it.

He wasn't crying out of fear. He wasn't crying because he was sad.

Arthur Kirkland was crying because for the first time in his life, he didn't have a choice. And there was no way out.

* * *

><p><strong>Done. So, I have two more weeks till the tournament in Gainesville, and I'm practicing 4 times a week. But my goal is to have this done by the time we leave to go. This will give TheDangerousOne time to write the full script and all. If not, I will definetly have it done by the end of July.<strong>

**I NEED EVERYONE READING "WHAT HAPPENS IN BANDROOM 3J, STAYS IN BANDROOM 3J" TO GO TO MY BIO FOR A VERY IMPORTANT UPDATE!**

**Thanx.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. I want to make an announcement for one of my other stories. If you are interested in voting for your favorite character out of the characters and pairings I picked for the cover, please go to my bio or to chapter 8 of "What Happens in Bandroom 3J, stays in Bandroom 3J" to find out the selections. Please vote, I don't care if you vote for a pairing, or a character, or both. **

* * *

><p>"MATTIE!" America yelled as he swung open the door to his house. Arthur at first was shocked by America's sudden yell, but calmed down when he saw the younger brother hugging his older brother.<p>

"Arthur, this is Mat. Mat, this is my friend Artie." Alfred patted his brother on the back.

"Hello." Mathew waved. His voice was much softer then Alfred's .

"Hi." Arthur said back.

A lady with blonde hair came out, she had two cans of coke, one for Alfred and one for Matthew. "Oh, Arthur I didn't know you were here. Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure." Arthur replied.

They all went in to the house, where Arthur watched as Matthew and Alfred talked.

"So, how's dad?" Alfred asked glumly.

"Does it really matter?" Matthew laughed.

"No, Im just curious." Al replied. "Hey, if your living with us, where's all your clothes?"

"Yeah, I have to tell you guys. It's all back in Canada." Mat replied.

"What do you mean, Mat?" Al answered.

"Well, I couldn't take dad anymore. The constant beer parties, the new women every night. So, I grabbed some money I had gotten for my birthday, and dug out the passport we used a few years ago to get here. Then I ran to the trains station and took a subway train from my home to the border, and once I got past customs, I was allowed on a plane to New York." Matthew Explained.

"How'd you afford a plane trip?" Arthur asked.

"I had A LOT of money saved up in my bank account." Matthew answered.

"Oh, okay." Al said," tomorrow, since it's Saturday, all three of can walk to the shops in the city and get you knew clothes."

"Sure." Arthur agreed.

"Cool. Thanks Al. I love you, big bro." They hugged again, and Alfred started crying.

"I just really missed you Matt."

"I missed you, too."

* * *

><p>They walked to the city, Matt in one of Alfreds overgrown shirts and his jeans which were washed yesterday.<p>

"So, where do you want to go first?" Alfred asked.

"Uh…Walmart?" Matthew answered.

"Naw, Matt, c'mon. Your in the city of Lights, and fashion! You need to shop at places other than Walmart." Al replied, putting his hand on his hip. "Oh, I know, why don't we go to the place I always shop at."

They went to the store and bought a few shirts and jeans, and then to the uniform shop for the school uniform Matt would need.

"So, excited for school on Monday?" Al asked. Matt nodded, "I think I like it here."

"I knew you would!" Al exclaimed, "But, we need to go to this burger restaurant and eat lunch!"

"Oh, well if you insist, Al." Matt answered, before him and Arthur were tugged along .

* * *

><p>"So, if you don't mind me asking, what happened between your mom and dad?" Arthur asked.<p>

"Oh, well-"Dad was a slut and a womanizer who cheated on mom with twelve other women at the same time." Alfred cut Matthew off.

Matthew nodded, "Why the judge put me with him, I have no idea. I think it was just to not have a fight on his hands."

"So, mom divorced him and we were divided." Alfred crammed a hamburger in his mouth.

"Oh, Alfred, that reminds me, is your mom serious about adopting me her legal son?" Matthew asked.

"Hell yeah. Dude, you are her son. Just not in her care. But, she's going to change all of that." Al sighed, "Don't sweat it."

Al raised his glass of coke. "A toast to my brother, who had the guts to run all the way here from Canadia!"

They raised there glasses too, "Toast!"

* * *

><p>What they didn't see was laughing , watching them. "And I know exactly how to take that book from you, Arthur Kirkland. So, don't get too comfortable."<p>

"Let him be, Wickette."

She turned to see Mr. Hiller standing behind her.

"Oh, Hiller. Long time no see." She wrinkled her face in disgust. "What do you want?"

"You to leave Arthur alone." Mrs. Wickette laughed, "Give me the book, then."

sighed, "We used to be on the same side, why did you change."

laughed, "The book has so much power! Strength beyond numbers! It's so powerful, I feel the energy coursing through that boy, too. He is the one Merlin picked, because he has an infinite amount of power. I have to take the book from him before he realizes who he is and what he's capable of."

"Well, I will guard Arthur, even if it means to the Death."

Mrs. Wickette sighed, "Well, I'm not in the mood to duel lately. So, enjoy it while you can, Hiller. It won't last for long."

Once she disappeared, He turned to see Alfred, Arthur, and some new boy. "You must watch your back, Arthur. She wants to kill you."

* * *

><p><strong>So, im almost to the good part. This chapter kind of sucks.<strong>

**I just needed to introduce Canada. Okay?**

**Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**UGH! We're suffering a Tropical Storm. And the worst part, NO BOWLING BECAUSE MY DAD DOESN'T WANT US GETTING SOAKED! **

**Oh, well. More Writing time.**

* * *

><p>Toris pushed his beaten body up in the bed on Monday morning. He went to his closet to find a jacket that didn't have blood stains in it. He had to hide it.<p>

He found a light green jacket, and put it on. It hid almost everything. He had a large gash on his neck. "I'll just say I slid on some water when I was doing the dishes, and a knife slashed me. Yeah. I'll say that."

He looked in the mirror, and remembered what happened the noght before.

_He was doing the dishes with Belan. The two were silent, until Belan grabbed a crystal glass and dropped it on the floor. As expected, it shattered everywhere._

"_Why did you do that?" Toris asked, "She's going to kill you!"_

_The step-mom walked in, anger clear on her features. "What went on in here?"_

"_Toris did it." Belan accused, pointing to his step-brother with pride._

"_Mom, I swear I didn't-"He did! He's a liar, just like his father! He did! He said so when we started doing the dishes! He was going to do it and pin it on me! I'm a good child, not a witch like him!" Toris backed away when he realized Belan had his mother believing everything coming out of his mouth._

_She back handed Toris across the face, causing Toris to fall against the back of the sink. She grabbed his hand and jammed it into the glass. Toris winced._

"_Pick it up, useless."She laughed. "Or are you so dumb you cant do that?"_

_Toris cried out but did as he was told, picking up the shards with his bare hands._

Toris didn't want to remember the beating that happened afterwards.

He put on the rest of his clothes, lazily combed through his hair, and sighed to himself.

* * *

><p>He went downstairs to see his brother and sisters, and sat down in between Eduard and Raivis.<p>

"Where's mom?" Toris asked.

"Sleeping." Eduard answered.

"Oh." He got up, and walked towards the door. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, c'mon Raivis." He grabbed his brother, and they walked out the door, not waiting for Belan and Anya, and Kayina.

* * *

><p>He met with Feliks, who was in drama, practicing for the auditions that afternoon.<p>

"Hey, Liet! I'm auditioning for Amos in the school play!" Feliks spun around. "My wife cheats on me because I suck at sex, and then she kills some guy and I rat her out to the police. But, I still love her, even though I leave her pregnant with my baby, even though no one believes that, and the lawyer tricks me into divorce her."

"Mighty cheery for such a sad role." Toris said sadly.

"Naw, not, like really. Are you auditioning?" Feliks asked.

"No, remember its my job this year to take pictures for the yearbook, and my category is electives." Toris explained, holding up a camera.

"Oh, yeah, wish me luck!" Feliks cheered.

"Luck!" Toris called after him.

"Hey, what happened to you?" he pulled Toris' collar down so he could see the gash.

"I slid while doing the dishes last night." Toris answered the question.

"Oh, well, its huge!" Feliks turned when he heard the Drama teacher call his name, "Bye Bye!"

"Bye, Feliks." Toris called after him.

Eduard was rushing around with the AV club, trying to get things fixed for the morning announcements after the weekend.

He ran right into Toris by accident.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't see you there." Eduard patted him on the back, and he was lucky he didn't see the Lithuanian cringe at the pain. But, it wasn't like it mattered, Eduard knew anyway. But he couldn't risk the teachers or other students seeing it.

Why?

Because, they didn't have a family member here in the area, let alone the USA. And it would be rare to find a family who wants three kids at one time. They would be divided. And that is the last thing any of them wanted.

Raivis was walking around the campus, until he ran into Toris.

"Toris?"

"Yeah."

"Eduard said he's going to take me to the jail with him, today."

"To see dad?"

"Yeah."

"Ah. Well, have fun seeing him."

"Mhm."  
>The bell rang and they went to class.<p>

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by normal. Toris, Eduard and Raivis walked home, talking about what had happened during the day.<p>

"Did, um, anyone ask, Toris?"Eduard asked.

"Feliks, but that's it." Toris replied, relieved.

"I guess that's good." Eduard answered, opening the door.

"Yeah,"Toris replied.

After changing out of the school uniforms, Eduard put on a baggy blue t-shirt and jeans, and helped Raivis into a red and black button up shirt with jeans.

"Well, you to look nice for Jail." Toris giggled.

"Sure you don't want to come with us?" Eduard asked.

"Yeah." Toris responded.

The jail could be described as bleak. But, it's not like he was expecting anything more or less. They walked through the gates, and Raivis clung to Eduard like glue.

"Eduard." Latvia said, looking at the inside of the main room of the jail, "Is anyone going to hurt us?"

"No. They'll get daddy and bring him into a conference room." Eduard answered.

Eduard led his brother to the counter.

"Hi, may we meet with-"Tivolias Galante', right? He's your dad, and you were the boy in court who was laughing when they put him behind bars for life, Eduard." The lady answered, typing all the information into the computer. "I watched the case on TV. Sit, and someone will bring him to the conference room. They'll escort you in when it's time."

The two sat for a little while, neither of them said a word. Edaurd sat poised as usual, while Raivis kicked his feet.

"Galante!" The lady yelled for them.

"Ready Raivis?"

"Mhm."

They went into the hallway. They past a few guards dragging a lady down the hall, "But I'm not guilty!" She yelled, "I didn't kill him!"

"She is not guilty." Raivis whispered to his brother.

"How do you know?" Eduard asked.

"I was told by her husband, that it was her sister, not her." Raivis whispered back.

"But, when did you meet her husband?" Eduard whispered.

"Just a few minutes ago, he was behind me. He whispered it in my ear." Raivis replied with a smile on his face.

Eduard sighed, his little brother was hallucinating. Seriously, he thought he could see ghosts!

The long walk ended and they went in. Eduard looked his dad over with a neutral expression. He was dressed in the grey prison uniforms, and he looked tired.

Eduard and Raivis sat down, and held the sides of the chairs. None of them said anything.

"Eduard, why did you come to see me if you weren't going to talk?" Their dad asked.

"Because, Raivis wanted to see you." Edaurd answered. He really hoped that he would have gone to the jail and found a different man in his fathers place. The same guy, just nice and kind. Caring, and not completely crazy.

"You know, Eduard, have you ever noticed how you look like me?" Their father smiled.

"Yeah." Eduard answered, "But im not happy about it."

"Well, you know what they say, like father, like son. One day, you'll be here, too. Because you get angry and act like me when you do. Face it, Eduard, you're going to be just like me." Their father laughed.

Eduard shook his head. "I will not! I am smarter, stronger, and braver then you ever were and ever will be. It's sad that I'm replacing YOU! That's right! I replace you in this family! You should be at home with us, helping us with school work, cooking the meals, paying the bills, doing the taxes. But no, you want the easy way out so here's your easy way out! Jail! So, you made the choices to be here, not me! I will never step foot in this prison as a culprit."

Silence. Nothing, it felt like no one even breathed.

"We wanted a normal life. But we got the most difficult life of all." Eduard muttered.

Raivis looked up his father. He let out a light gasp when he saw his fathers eyes. In them, he saw remorse. Sadness. Fear. But Eduard didn't see it.

They left the prison, and walked home.

* * *

><p>The door creaked as it opened, but as soon as they came in, they wished they had stayed at the prison. Blood stained the kitchen, and knives were scattered on the floor. At first, Eduard thought about Belan. Maybe that rat was behind this, but when he entered the kitchen, he knew it wasn't true.<p>

There Toris stood, holding one of the biggest knives Eduard had ever seen. Belan was in the corner, yelling at Toris to leave him be, But Toris looked like he wasn't going to do that.

But he observed Toris was dressed differently. He was in white tunic style shirt with red lining, and black pants. His hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. Both of them were covered in blood.

" Look at me, Belarus. If you ever lay a hand on me again, I will show you why I'm one of the most feared powers in Europe." Toris said, before falling back onto the floor, just to be caught by Eduard.

To Eduards amazement, he saw Toris's clothes change back into his school uniform.

He carried Toris, who was unconscious, to their bedroom.

* * *

><p>It was then that Kayina and Anya walked through the door.<p>

"Belan, what happened?" Kayina asked, shocked.

Belan burst out crying, "Toris did this! Big Sis, help me. Marry me and make me feel better."

However Anya shoved her hand in his face, which was covered in fake tears and blood. "Nice try, Belan."

Kayina looked over at Raivis who was in the corner, sitting with his head buried in his knees.

"Raivis?" she whispered, and knelt to his level.

Raivis looked up, and started crying into her shoulder.

Eduard came down the stairs, rubbing his head. Anya walked up to him, "Toris did this, da?"

Eduard nodded. Anya walked past him and went up to Toris' room.

Eduard raced up the stairs to make sure Anya didn't hurt him. Sure enough, when he entered Toris' room, he found Anya looking at him.

"Relax, Eduard." She said, not even turning around. "I'm not going to hurt him."

There was the faint beeping of a car horn, and they knew their mother was home. Eduard panicked and shook his sleeping brother awake.

"Eduard-"No time. Go out the back door and go to Felicks' house." Eduard shoved his brother up and ran him t the back door.

Toris teetered and ran slowly, but made it to his friends house.

He knocked on the door constantly, until Felicks came and opened it, "Like, hello? Oh, Toris, it's you!"

Then, for a minute, Felicks looked horrified.

"Toris, you…she…what happened, and like, why?"

Toris looked down at his arms. He had cuts and scars from his mother. He didn't wear a jacket.

He felt like crying because Felicks knew! He wasn't supposed to find out about it!

Felicks pulled his friend into his house, and the two talked about everything while watching an episode of Felicks' favorite shows, _America's Next Top Model._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at their house, Belan had told on Toris. Extremely angered that he had hurt her 'Little Boy', their mother seeked him out.<p>

"He's not here."Eduard spoke up.

"Then where is he?" she barked, angered.

"I'm not telling." Eduard replied, and walked out the back door. He walked to the old house Raivis had found. She followed him, and he knew she did.

"Eduard, please tell me where he is, dear!" she yelled. The high ceiling resounded it.

Eduard kept walking, he reached the staircase when she reached out to him. "Okay, I tried to play nice."

She shoved him to the floor, and stamped him in the stomach multiple times. She was yelling at him, but he didn't want to hear. She began choking him, and Eduard looked for something to protect himself with.

He found an old pocket knife jammed in between the first and second stairs. He reached for it, and reached up and slashed his step-mom across the chest.

She released him. Then he took the knife and bought it down on her. It was sloppy, he wasn't aiming. He was just angered.

"_Well, you know what they say, like father, like son. One day, you'll be here, too. Because you get angry and act like me when you do. Face it, Eduard, you're going to be just like me."_

Eduard dropped the knife next to her head. He stood up and walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>SUPER FREAKIN'LONG UPDATE!<strong>

**So, I know it didn't have a lot of magic and stuff, but , hey , some drama is just as good.**

**Happy Birthday, America-san!**

**And, ugh, I leave tomorrow to go to Gainsville, so, probably no more updates. But, I will be back Wednesday, with a new update, maybe.**


	13. Chapter 14

The school bell rang, and everyone reported to Mr. Hiller's room.

Arthur felt sick to his stomach. He hadn't eaten in days, he had felt dead on the inside. He had the book in his bag, not like he really cared.

Mr. Hiller lead a conversation on the formation of the British royal family, but he didn't feel a need to pay attention. He knew British royalty like the back of his hands.

"So..Henry had Mary with Catherine of Spain…" Mr. Hiller went on. "And she cut off people's heads for being protestant instead of catholic…"

Blah…Blah…Blah…

He could tell he wasn't the only one not paying attention. Alfred was staring off in space. Feliciana was drawing on her notebook. Aleena was glaring at Mathias, waiting for the moment to strangle him with a tie. Tiina was running through the skating routine with her arms. All the Galante's, even Eduard, were lost in thought. And Francis was texting Gilbert and Antonio.

Once the lesson was over, Mr. Hiller called everyone to his attention. Alfred groaned, "Do we have to actually do stuff now?"

Mr. Hiller sighed, "Yes. Now everyone, pay attention." He pulled the pins out of the drawer. "I need everyone to take the one I give you. You may not trade. This is serious."

Arthur saw the pins and pulled his out of his backpack.

As he passed them around, many of them awed at the unique pieces of jewelry.

"What are these for?" Alfred asked.

Mr. Hiller didn't answer, and just continued passing them out.

When there were only three pins left, put the box back.

"What are these for, anyway?" Alfred was the first to speak up.

"Children, these come with a story. You have to listen closely, because I'm only going to say this once." began. "All of you know of the legends of Merlin, and Arthur, correct?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well, legend has it that Merlin invented a book. The book holds all the information of the past, the present, and, most importantly, the future. Now, -" Mr. Hiller!" Ludwig called out from the back of the room. "I thought this was history class." Hiller frowned, "It is."

"But, Merlin was a myth. He was fiction, not fact." Ludwig said, flipping through his history book.

"Oh, Ludwig, I knew you were going to say that. You are too analytical with the world, to narrow minded. But let me ask you this, What defines the line between fiction and fact? Why does a little girl believe in magic, but when she becomes a teenager, she only believes in herself and her parents? Or the little boy who believes that he's going to grow up and become a superhero, but ends up coming to terms with reality and gets a business major instead? Ludwig, there is no 'fact' or 'fiction', they are just titles. It's what we choose to believe that makes it real or not." Mr. Hiller answered.

Ludwig was silenced.

Hiller went on, "Anyway, as I was saying, when Camelot was going to be destroyed, he passed the book to an apprentice of his. That apprentice disappeared." He looked over to Arthur.

"Stand, everyone, I want to show you something."

No one hesitated.

The classroom changed. It wasn't a classroom anymore, but a forest like setting. It was dark, and they could hear nearby screaming and yelling.

A boy came running in their vision. He didn't seem to see them, but he just kept running, dragging a little girl behind him.

"I'm tired, brother." The girl moaned.

"Come on, Peeta. We cant stop now, what would Scot say?"the boy answered.

Then he turned a little, and they could see his face.

Some of them gasped, some said nothing. But Alfred was the only one to form words.

"Arthur, dude, that's you!"

The scenery changed, and now they were standing on a sand. They were in the middle of a town. The sudden galloping of horses made them all look down one of the connecting roads. A boy, in a black cape and cap, was riding down the street. He had a girl on the back of the horse, and she was holding the book.

"I'm scared!" the girl yelled.

"Shh!" the boy went to hush her, "They have our trail, and you yelling isn't going to lead them away."

"Sorry." She whispered.

Feliciana yelled out, "Hey, that's me! I look pretty in a dress!"

Ludwig, however, had the opposite reaction, "Who are we running from?"

He never got an answer. The scenery changed again.

A boy dressed in colonial clothing, sitting by a tree. He had a pet laying next to him.

"I'm going to become a soldier one day!" He cheered, "And I'm going to help the country!"

He had the book sitting next to him.

"Alfred, belt up, it's you." Arthur answered.

"Yeah." He sighed, "I'm cute!"

The scenery changed.

Two boys fighting in what looked like a Chinese palace. They seemed to be arguing.

"It's Kiku and Yao." Alfred said.

"Give me the book, Japan! Stop being so stubborn!" the Yao look-alike yelled.

"No! I apologize, chugoku-sempai! But I wont!" The other yelled.

"Yep, that's definetly Kiku." Alfred nodded.

The scenery changed yet again. They were now buried knee-deep in snow out in the forest.

A girl was out hunting. It didn't take long for Mathias to point out(Loudly) that it was Aleena.

She pulled back on her bow, and was about to release it on a deer, that was in her line of fire.

"Norge! Norge! Norway!" the deer got scared and ran off.

"Damnit, Denmark! I almost had that one!" she yelled back, at a Mathias look –alike.

"Yeah, yeah." He moaned, "It's too cold out here."

Just then another girl appeared, along with a tall man.

"Tiina and Berwald!" Mathias yelled out again.

The Mathias look-alike, didn't sound as thrilled. "Oh, if it isn't Finland and, um, the Swede."

Tiina was holding the book behind her back.

The scenery changed, yet again, and they were in the middle of a town.

A boy that looked like Francis was standing by a burnt stake, crying. Many people mourned with him, while the British Royals laughed.

He held the book under his jacket sleeve.

The scenery changed yet again to the inside of a palace.

It seemed like a party was going on. It was easy to see Anya, who was dancing cheerfully with the Czar. Belan was talking to Katina in the corner. Eduard was teaching Raivis how to dance. Toris was over in the opposite side of the room,just watching the whole thing.

Then an old man walked in. Everyone went silent.

"Rasputin." Anya whispered, anger on her features. "Damn him."

"What do you want, Rasputin?" The Czar asked. He didn't look happy either.

"I came to get my revenge on the royals, starting with you." He said raspy.

"Nyet!" Anya' look-alike yelled, "NYET!"

"Oh, Russia. I needed to… Talk…to you." He laughed out, and his voice sounded murderous.

"You wont even have a second with me! you will leave, and never return. You lied, you cheated, and for that you are unforgiven!" Anya's look-alike barked back.

"But, I need a book to do so."

Everyone heard Toris choke.

"Boy, do you know of this book?" he asked, menacingly.

"No!" Toris choked out, "I know nothing."

But what the kids saw was the Toris look-alike hide put his hand on the book case, and take the book and hide it under the table.

The room faded to the classroom again.

"So, you all are nations. You have to protect Arthur, and the book, at all times." The bell rang. And everyone left, silently.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I finished with a crappy ending.<strong>

**Here is the history periods behind the flashbacks.**

**Arthur/England- Midevail times**

**Feliciana/ North Italy and Ludwig/ Germany- Holy Roman Empire/Renaissance**

**Yao/ China and Kiku/ Japan- The Battle of Baekgang( basically Japan's revolution.)**

**Nordics-The Kolmer Alliance (The fight between Sweden/ Finland and Denmark/Norway/Iceland.**

**Francis/France- The burning of Joan of Arc'**

**Soviet Union-Before the soviet union. Rasputin was a Russian man who the royal family betrayed, so he claimed to curse the family with magic. After that, the royals started fighting with the commoners and a civil war broke out.**

**Review please!**


	14. Chapter 15

**I'm back! And better than ever. Sorry for not updating, I was busy doing stuff to get ready for school, but im back now.**

**Only Four more chapters! I feel saddened, but im also excited to get this story over with. I have more Ideas for new stories, but I have so many stories going right now,I want to finish them.**

* * *

><p>Arthur watched Tiina. She was usually spot on with her routines, especially this close to a competition. He was no figure skater himself, but he had heard around school that the Platinum Skate Fair and Competition was in two weeks, and Tiina would be doing everything. She had at least six different costumes with her today, and he assumed she had one for each routine.<p>

Tiina had explained that she was doing two solo's , one lyrical, and one technical. Plus a lyrical and a technical group routine with Berwald, Aleena, Mathias and Jeena. And a trio with Jenna and Aleena, and a duet with Berwald.

Tiina was good at this, but he could see where she was not focused today.

He felt his phone ring, his brother, Scot was calling him.

"Hullo?" he asked

"Oi, when are you coming home?" Scot muttered on the other end.

"Why?" Arthur answered.

"Peeta almost drowned in the lake this afternoon. We're at the hospital. Plan to join us, Sherlock?" Scot sounded concerned.

Arthur hung up on his brother and ran to his little sister's side. The hospital was in the city, Arthur had passed it at least a dozen times. On his way out, he bumped into a certain American.

"Hey, what's the rush, man?" Alfred asked.

"I have to get to the hospital. My little sister almost drowned this afternoon." Arthur said quickly. Alfred grabbed him. "Matt's in the car still. He can drive you."

"Really?" Arthur was shocked. Alfred put donw the sports bag he had been holding, and rushed to find his brother. He was still by the car, shuffling through Hockey gear when he saw him.

"Matt, change of plans, dude. We got to get Arthur to the hospital." Alfred ordered. Matt looked Arthur over, "He doesn't look ill."

"My little sister almost drowned. I have to go. NOW!" Arthur yelled.

Matt got in the driver's seat, along with Alfred in shotgun. Arthur sat down in the back.

* * *

><p>When they got to the hospital, Al, matt, and Arthur all rushed in.<p>

"Kirkland!" Arthur said, exasperated to the lady at the counter.

"Peeta?" She asked. Arthur nodded. "Room 612."

They took the elevator. Arthur flung open the door to see his little sister sitting up, eating chips and watching some cheesy America love movie called twilight.

"I'm fine, Arthur." She said. "Just they want ot watch my lungs."

The door opened, and in came Toris. He was holding a small envelope. He handed it to Peeta.

"Toris, what are you doing here?" Alfred asked.

"Oh, hello Mr. Jones. My brother was with Arthur's sister when they went to the lake. He has some injuries. But he wanted me to give her that note." Toris explaned.

* * *

><p>Later, Al and Matt left. Nian was indulged in a new novel. Ian was playing games with Peeta. Scot was somewhere outside the hospital smoking, and Arthur was just sitting in the main lobby. He wondered as to what had exactly happened.<p>

"Hey, Arthur Kirkland." Another blonde with glasses said coming up.

"I'm sorry, but have we met?" Arthur asked.

"No, but I do have classess with you. Eduard Glante'?" he answered.

"Ah, yes, the kid from the AV club." He smiled. "How is your brother?"

"Good. He keeps going on about some dark figure trying to drag him under the water, and that's how he and Peeta almost drowned. But, to be Quite honest, my brother sometimes isn't all the way there mentally." Eduard explained.

Arthur sighed. Then he felt sick. What if the group that was after the book, was after his friends and family first?

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short. I hope to update longer soon.<strong>


	15. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone! Day before school, and I'm excited. This is the third chapter** **till the end! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Peeta was dismissed later the next day. Arthur kept an eye on his family, hoping whatever was after the book would come for him, not his family and friends.<p>

Al was overlycautious of him, he felt. He knew Mr. Hillers orders were to protect him and the book, but... Al took it to new extremes. He would insist on riding home together on their bikes. But, instead, he insisted on riding the same bike home!

Arthur knew the fear in Alfred, since, Alfred had only a few friends and a lot of enemies. He didn't want to lose Arthur as a best friend.

Matt had also become protective, alongside with Francis. They all were like his knights. But, Arthur was sure he didn't need them.

He sighed, losing his train of thoughts as he entered math class. He had onlybeen here for a few months, and hadn't had many American teachers, but he was convinced that his math teacher was phsyco!

She looked at her class blankly.

Arthur was surprised that she didn't make them do anything. He scowled, something was up.

Thunder boomed outside. Lightning cracked. It had been sunny when he had come out of gym.

"What the bloody hell is going on!" he yelled. She laughed at him.

"You all are trapped." she whispered.

Arthur stood up, and tried to get out of the class room. His fellow nations were panicking around him.

Arthur felt cold, Icey hands on his shoulders. He turned slowly, scared at what he would get. A demonic teacher looked back.

He held his back pack close, hiding the book in his jacket.

"_this is all my fault!"_


	16. Chapter 17

**second to last chapter! So** **sad...**

****Footsteps running, people screaming, darkness. It reminded Arthur of the night merlin died. The day Camelot went up in flames, and the night he became England.

He held the book close as he ran away from the 9th grade hall. He took a swift breath. He leaned against the wall.

"look at what you've got yourself into, Arthur old chap. Your running for your life with a book made by a man who didn't exist, and now your talking to yourself. You should have stayed in England, stayed alone. You were good all alone, even if people judged you for it! It's better to stay alone, anyway." arthur laughed as he talked to his reflection in the window.

"But being alone would mean that no one could save you!" Alfred approached him, all seriousness in his voice."Artie, I'm a hero! And heros guard others! Your not alone!"

He placed his hand on the books in Arthurs hands, " I swear to guard this book with my life, because I know I'm saving the world by doing it."

Arthur, who was on the verge of tears, looked up at the American. He laughed lightly, " I find it funny, how you bloody Americans can smile when it feels like the world is ending."

Alfred smiled wider, if that was even possible." 'cause that's how we do in America!"

Arthur got up, "your grammar never gets any better."

"well, it never gets any worse, either" Alfred replied.

Francis ran up, "everyone has spread out, but , oh, oui!" he ripped the pin off of Alfred and Arthur's jackets. A bright blue light erupted, and Alfred blinked and looked down, his clothes were new! They were bright royal blue and red.(aka Alfred during the revolution.) and he had two riffles on his back.

Arthur was in a dark blue cloak and dark clothing from head to toe.(aka whateverEngland wears when he casts spells)

France had ripped his own pin off to find himself in a blue cloak. It was very fashionable, indeed.

Matthew had ran up too, but no one seemed to see him.

"interesting, Francis, when did you learn that?" Arthur asked.

" mr hiller made every one do it," Francis answered.

A loud screech broke through the silence as a strange winged creature ripped a hole thought the ceiling of the hallway.

Mored flew up, and several more kids ran out.

"ready for the fight of your life, hero?" Arthur asked.

"fuck yeah!" Alfred yelled back.

"no need to use profanity, al." Canada answered, but no one heard him.

France laughed, "oh, we are gonna die."

Arthur fumbled for his wand, and dropped the book in the process. It landed face down.

Aethic leaneto down to pick it up. It read on the page-

_take your chance, test your fate._

_Your standing at a rusted gate, _

_So choose wisely, because you see,_

_Only all hell awaits._

__And they charged in.

**So, for those of you, wondering, Canada is dressed as a French revolution soldier.**

**Anyway, stay tuned for the awesome stunning conclusion to this story!**


End file.
